clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EternalMagma/This blog post is for Tails6000 only and isn't exactly related to CP
Hey Tails. Since we're both Sonic fans, I decided to share my Sonic Fan-Characters and storyline that I came up with. It's quite involved and complicated. Here's the characters and their personality and backstories. *Fallen - A hedgehog that's shy and lonely at times but stands up for his friends. He's a black hedgehog with black wings, long, downwards hair (like Knuckles', only black) and black ears. During a battle with the Rogue Echidnas, him and his father died. Unfortunatly, Fallen wasn't excepted in the afterlife and fell, left with black angel wings and no halo. He spends his life as a clean-living, helpful friend, trying to earn his trust back from the heavens. *Mercy - Another fallen hedgehog, he is Fallen's brother and trusted hero in the team. Whilst helping his brother after falling, he too was shot, but also fell. He is identical to Fallen only a little taller with a black halo. *Dane - A Rogue Echidna turned good, he rebelled from his team and joined Fallen to destroy their enemy. He is a white echidna with white ears and non-gloved hands with no shoes. Fitted with artillery crafted for reasons of battle, he makes a great offense. After being found decieving his own team, he was kicked out and found Fallen. He took him to safety and they became quick friends. *Clone - A Hedgehog clone gone wrong, he was awoken. A black, shadow the hedgehog-like hedgehog, he's identical only without shoes, gloves and has green stripes instead. He was created with a chaos emerald enclosed, and when Fallen and Dane were loong for the 7th Chaos Emerald, the 6 ones powered the other 6, awaking the power and awaking him. The defense bots were destroyed by the 4 and he joined their side. *Lance - A biege coloured hedgehog with a real sense of humour, he was just a normal hedgehog until the tremors started. After losing his girlfriend, he needed revenge on the mortal enemy, and was found by the four others and he joined their side. *Strike - A light blue fox with a lot to learn, he has a hatred on their enemy due to him being tortured as a minion of his for 3 years. After realising it was all for evil, he escaped. He joined the 6 heroes to get his revenge. *Victor Masheen - The aforementioned enemy of our 7 heroes, he is a Hedgehog inside a huge metal plated machine. He is the leader of the Rogue Echidnas, everyone has a reason to hate him. *Rogue Echidnas - A group of echidnas sent to take down the 7 and everyone else, they are grey with a red scar on their left cheek to mark the sign of the rogue. They are equipped with bow and arrows along with guns and swords. ---- Hope you like it, Tails. Also, this isn't related to CP or this wiki, I just wanted to show Tails6000. Thanks, --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page''']] 12:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts